1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a hinge which can be rotated clockwise and counterclockwise, and positioned at some specific angles.
2. Description of Related Art
Some mobile phones have a monitor mounted on a body by a hinge between the body and the monitor. The conventional hinge installed in the mobile phones has a rotary axis perpendicular to the monitor and the body. When the body is overlapped with the monitor, the mobile phone is in a status of being switched-off or hung-up; when the monitor is rotated transversally to reveal the body, a user can operate the keys on the body to receive or dial up a call.
However, by using the conventional hinge, the monitor only can be positioned at an overlapped position (an included angle of 0 degrees) and an opposed position (an included angle of 180 degrees) about the body. Thus, the monitor rotates too freely about the body in use, and the user cannot use the mobile phone in positions of the monitor about the body other than the two limits.
Therefore, the invention provides a hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.